


broken sink

by fandomlee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Merlin is waiting for Arthur, Plot Twist, Sad Ending, and hes sad, he does not feel better, so he imagines arthur to make himself feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlee/pseuds/fandomlee
Summary: arthur’s voice was soft, guilty. it was always like this, they’d laugh, and it would almost be like arthur was back, just for a little bit. and then merlin remembered that this wasn’t arthur, not really, that arthur was dead. merlin was starting to wonder if he would ever be back, or if he was doomed to walk the earth alone until the end of time. because he would--he’d wait until the end of time for arthur, if that was what it took.





	broken sink

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i wrote this fic a while ago with the intention of making it a chaptered fic, or at least a longer fic that it is now, but i dug it up recently and actually found that i liked how i ended it! enjoy!

“is your sink still broken?” arthur asked, looking over at the leaking sink that had been broken for at least a month now.

“hey arthur,” merlin says casually as the knight walks into his home. arthur visits a lot more frequently now. in the beginning it was too painful, merlin wouldn’t speak to him, would scream at him for leaving him, unable to cope with the fact that arthur wasn’t really there. but now, it’s almost therapeutic, talking to him about the things that have been going on in his life. god, how long it’s been since he last saw arthur. though merlin had sworn he would wait for arthur to come back, he didn’t realize how long the journey would be, or how painful that journey would be. “it’s been a while. i was beginning to wonder if you would be back,” merlin mumbled. 

“i’m sorry, merlin. i got lost,” arthur said, taking a step closer to the sorcerer. he looked around merlin’s messy kitchen and shook his head. “i can see you still haven’t learned how to clean anything,” he teased. merlin let out a dry chuckle.

“i was amazing at cleaning, you just had a knack for getting things dirty remarkably quickly,” merlin shot back. arthur smiled, laughed, and shook his head.

“alright, maybe you’re right. but you weren’t that good,” arthur countered. “even you admitted that from time to time.” merlin laughed, looking down at the floor. 

“i miss you,” merlin said, sighing and rubbing his eyes. 

“i know.” arthur’s voice was soft, guilty. it was always like this, they’d laugh, and it would almost be like arthur was back, just for a little bit. and then merlin remembered that this wasn’t arthur, not really, that arthur was dead. merlin was starting to wonder if he would ever be back, or if he was doomed to walk the earth alone until the end of time. because he would--he’d wait until the end of time for arthur, if that was what it took. 

“merlin, you really do need to clean up here. i’m beginning to get worried. it’s been what, a month since i was here last? it looks like you haven’t cleaned since then,” arthur said, taking a step closer to merlin, extending a hand as if to touch him, but stopping just short. they could never touch, that was something merlin hated about these visits. it was just one more reminder that none of this was real.

“why do you care?” merlin asked bitterly. 

“because i’m your friend, merlin, and i care about you,” arthur said, brows furrowed in confusion.

“you’re not real, you don’t care about anything.” 

“of course i’m real merlin!” arthur exclaimed. merlin screamed in frustration. 

“god, no you’re not! no! you’re! not! you are a figment of my imagination, arthur, a compendium of memories, a vision created after years and years of loneliness! you are not real arthur! you’re dead! you’re dead!!” merlin collapsed into tears, unable to breathe, looking up to find himself alone. “arthur?” he cried, looking around helplessly. “arthur, no, no please arthur! come back! i’m sorry arthur, please come back!” merlin was greeted by nothing but silence, and the dripping of the sink.


End file.
